Whisper of Heart: An Undying Love
by Crazy4Animation
Summary: Considering Kyoko's special abilities a threat, when her mother becomes her enemy and vows to slaughter her at any cost to get rid of the bad omen, Kyoko's father hands over his daughter to Hizuri Kuu, his best friend who keeps her away from all the dangers and Kyoko grows up with Kuon. A story highlighting the journey from darkness to light and from hatred to love.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own skip beat or any of it's characters. It's an AU story.**

 **Summary:**

Considering Kyoko's special abilities a threat, when her mother becomes her enemy and vows to slaughter her at any cost to get rid of the bad omen, Kyoko's father hands over his daughter to Hizuri Kuu, his best friend who keeps her away from all the dangers and Kyoko grows up with Kuon as love blossoms between them. A story highlighting the journey from darkness to light, from hate to love. AU

* * *

 **Whisper of Heart: An Undying Love**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _"Give her to me right now Kyouske!" Saena's voice roared in the apartment._

 _"No! Don't you dare lay a finger on my daughter! Stay away from her"  
_

 _"I'm the one who gave birth to that Witch! I know what's best for us. We should get rid of her before it's too late. She has direct connection with demon forces. If we kept her with us, she'll bring nothing but destruction." Mogami Saena argued with her husband but the way she talked about her own five years old daughter crushed his heart and his anger reached up the highest notch._

 _How could a mother be so heartless? What did he even see in that woman before falling in love with her? He didn't know anything about her true nature. He thought she was loving and caring but she was worst than devil himself. If only he had known…._

 _"I didn't know you were a cold hearted and self centered superstitious ignorant fool Saena, how can you talk like that about your own daughter? Do you really have a heart? Are you really a human? I don't think I have ever seen a mother like you before. You are bullshit! Dare to touch my daughter and I'll rip you apart!"_

 _Saena glared at him._

 _"You are making a huge mistake. This girl is a bad omen. It's better for us to get rid of her before she takes you down. Don't take her side. She's a demon. She has direct connection with the spirit world. If she's a normal girl then how come she can see the dead people and everything that we can't see? She talks to herself all the time. I'm sick of her! She creeps me out! If she remained alive then she'd slaughter both of us, try to understand Kyouske" Saena tried to reason with her husband and tried all of her ways to convince him but he was a father after all. If Saena was heartless then it wasn't his problem, he was still in his right senses to kill his own daughter just because of her supernatural ability._

 _"It's none of your business Saena. Get out of here and never try to come back!" he ordered with his rough voice._

 _She shook her head and smirked._

 _"I've given birth to that crap. I can't have good luck until she's alive. I won't breathe in peace until I kill her. I have all the rights to decide what's best for her. It's best for her if we give her salvation before it's too late"_

 _Kyouske was speechless. "What kind of woman are you Saena? Do you really think I'll let you kill my daughter? You are brainless to think that way about your own daughter, You Psycho!" Get out before I lose my temper and kill you"_

 _Saena pierced him with her cold eyes._

 _"The game is not over yet Kyouske! I won't give up till I die"_

 _"And I will protect my daughter till my last breath" Kyouske challenged back._

"Daddy…"

"Daddy… are you alright?" little Kyoko asked innocently touching her father's cheek with her tiny fingers.

Her soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he smiled at her. "I'm fine Kyoko"

"Daddy…" she called out pulling his sleeve.

"Yes princess?"

"I saw a little girl crying in the garden today. She was calling me and asking for my help. When I came near her and talked to her, she said she's lonely and wanted a friend to play with so I befriended her and made her smile. Did I do the right thing daddy?" She asked her father but Kyouske paled.

 _Her blessing is going to become a curse for her. She doesn't even know that her own mother is after her life. She doesn't even know what kind of ability she has and who the people are with whom she talks to. Oh God, please bless and save my daughter from the evil beings and her own mother. I have to do something before it's too late. I can't afford risking my daughter's life anymore._

It was not Kyoko's fault that she could see dead people. She wasn't the one to be blamed. When she turned 4, she started to talk to herself. Kyouske thought it was normal because she was the only child therefore she self talked to her 'imaginary friends' just to distract herself and get rid of her loneliness but with the passage of time, it became drastic and Kyouske started to fear for her life because of Saena's changing behavior towards Kyoko. He instructed his daughter not to talk about her paranormal experiences when her mother was around but she was just a kid after all. Whenever she had any experience, she excitedly shared it with her parents. Kyouske listened to her stories like an affectionate father but Saena always got freaked out. Little by little, she started to believe that Kyoko was cursed and should be slaughtered to prevent bad omen. She was indeed heartless and Kyouske was trying with all his might to save his daughter and keep Saena away from her as much as he could but it was becoming out of control because Saena was after Kyoko's life as if she was a criminal and didn't deserve to live. How horrible of a mother she was, a black spot in the name of all loving mothers.

"Kyoko, you love me right?" Kyouske asked facing his daughter.

She nodded lovingly with a bright smile on her face.

"Then promise daddy that you'll never tell your 'stories' to anyone especially to your mother. If you want to share, then come to me OK?" Kyouske instructed.

Kyoko nodded.

"Good girl" he ruffled her hair.

 _It's not safe to keep her here with me. I'll have to do something. I know who can help me. I have to hand Kyoko over to him because he's the only one who'll treat Kyoko like a family after me._

* * *

Later, at night when Kyoko was sleeping soundly beside Kyouske, he was turning and tossing in bed, thinking about Kyoko.

 _"If I didn't do anything to save my daughter then I won't be called a father. I know I won't be able to live without her but she'll be safe being away from here and away from me. I don't know what's going to happen to me in the future and for how long I'm going to live but I won't let anything happen to her"_

He caressed her cheek softly. "Don't worry my little princess, you've got daddy to protect you. I won't let anyone harm you. I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe, even if it means sending you far away from me" He kissed her forehead gently.

Then after making up his mind, without wasting any further time or having any second thoughts, Kyouske got out of bed, picked up his sleeping daughter in his arms and exited his apartment to take her as far away as his feet could take him.

* * *

Kuu woke up in the middle of night hearing a loud bang at his door.

He hurried up to open the door panicking and pushing his sleep away. When he opened the door, he was stunned to see a very paled Kyouske holding his daughter in his arm.

"Kyouske….what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Kuu… please save my daughter. Take her away. Don't let her come back to Kyoto again please. Her life is in danger. You are the only one I can trust. Please, I'll devote my whole life to you, just keep her safe with you" Kyouske pleaded handing his daughter to Kuu who took the little girl in his arms.

"But what happened Kyouske? Come inside so we can talk properly. Tell me what's wrong." Kuu asked his best friend worriedly as he offered him to step inside but he refused.

"It's not the time for explanation. I'll tell you everything in detail later Kuu. I have no time to stay. I have to move away. Don't let her miss me. I'm sure you'll take care of her" Kyouske kissed his daughter's forehead before bidding them good bye with a heavy heart.

Kuu was left behind confused and stunned, looking with sorrow in his eyes at the little angel sleeping in his arms.

* * *

Please read and review. Thank you. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. This story just came into my mind last night when I was about to go to bed and I couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to write it. I hope you like it because I like the concept of it a lot. Don't worry Kuon is not going to be her brother. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of it's characters. It's an AU story that's exactly opposite of original skip beat series.

 **A/N:** Ages of characters has been changed for the story plot. Kuon, Kanae, Yashiro and Kyoko are of same age, 20 in this story. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thank you all who liked the story. Your support encouraged me to continue it otherwise I had lost my heart and given up on the story. Thank you once again. Thank you Kris and Erza sis for your continues support and encouraging words. You guys are awesome.

* * *

 **Whisper of Heart: An Undying Love**

 **Chapter-1**

* * *

 _Kyoko was sleeping soundly in her futon when she heard sound of knocking at the door._

 _She stirred in her sleep and turned around; burying her face in her pillow but the knocking continued and became louder until she was fully awake._

 _She rubbed her eyes to get rid of sleep but it still had complete influence over her. She just wanted to ignore and go back to sleep but the constant knocking was an obstacle for her peaceful sleep._

 _She yawned and stretched her arms before slipping out of her futon._

 _"Who is it?" she asked groggily._

 _No response but the knocking was still there._

 _Kyoko walked towards the door and slowly asked again. "Who is it?" but she got no answer yet again except the sound of knocking kept coming._

 _She became frightened. She could feel her heart beating faster than usual. It was as if her heart wanted to break all the barriers and jump out of the rib cage. She swallowed hard._

 _What's the matter? Why isn't anyone answering? Who's at the door?_

 _Kyoko wanted to avoid opening the door but for some unknown reason, her feet kept walking towards the direction of her room's door. It felt like she was walking under a spell._

 _With trembling hands, she gripped the handle and slowly opened the door but her breath caught in her throat when she met nothing but silence and darkness. There was no one outside._

 _Kyoko was sweat dropped. Her legs became weak and her whole body started shaking with fear then with a swift movement, she slammed her door shut and ran back towards the shelter of her futon, practically jumping in as she hid herself under the blanket._

 _"I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I'm alright. I'm not scared. I'm safe." she repeated over and over again in her mind to make herself feel better but her breathing was still abnormal._

 _She squeezed her eyes shut and turned into a ball as she wrapped herself in her blanket while hugging her pillow tightly as if trying to guard herself against an unknown fear of an invisible entity._

 _Slowly the warmth of her futon started to sink into her body and she went into deep slumber for a dream or more like a nightmare._

 ** _~~OooO~~_**

 _Kyoko found herself standing in the middle of the road. It was freezing cold outside and extreme, dreadful and silent darkness of winter. She was shivering due to the impact of cold. Her clothes were warm but not enough to protect her against the killing cold of the night. She hugged herself in an attempt of seeking warmth and rubbed the sides of her arms and looked around her. There was no one. She was standing alone. She tried to focus on remembering what she was doing there in the middle of the night but couldn't find any reasonable clue._

 _The silent night having no one else but her only was indeed frightening. Kyoko felt the chills of horror overcoming her body. Her mind felt out of order to process anything. Her body felt numb because of the freezing cold._

 _Then she felt a faint voice of someone calling her name. Stunned, she looked here and there in search of another presence but found none._

 _"Who…. Who's there?" She asked the air being terrified._

 _She heard her name being called again. She clenched her heart tightly in order to avoid screaming._

 _"Who are you? Show yourself. What do you want?" she asked with shaking voice and tried to move but she found herself frozen in place. Her legs refused to carry her weight and move forward on her command._

 _Her heart was pounding crazily. She wanted nothing but to run away from whoever was calling her but to her misfortune, she didn't have the ability to move an inch. She felt herself helpless and trapped._

 _The voice came again, this time she could hear clearly._

 _ **Time has come, Kyoko.**_

 _ **Recognize your ability and save the ones you love.**_

 _ **I'm with you to guide. There's no need for you to be afraid.**_

 _ **Evil can't harm you; your virtuous power will protect you so step on to the route of darkness so that you can erase it with your extraordinary ability.**_

 _ **Help the miserable wandering souls and give them salvation. It's in your hands to help them because you have the blessing to see what others can't. Recognize your strength and prepare yourself for the long journey, leaving your fear behind.**_

 _ **Come with me…**_

 _Kyoko felt as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest any moment. A light shadow appeared before her. She couldn't see it clearly but she could definitely sense someone's presence before her eyes, A dim shadow but enough for her to acknowledge its presence._

 _"That…. That gentle voice…. I've heard it before but where? It feels like I'm familiar with this person for ages" Kyoko thought inwardly as she tried to figure out the owner of the voice but her mind wasn't working properly._

 _"Who... who are you? How do you know my name? What do you want from me? What am I doing here? Why is this happening to me?"_

 ** _You'll know eventually. I'll show myself when the right time comes. I'm your guardian who has strong connection with you but It's not the time to talk about it._**

 _ **"Come with me….."** the voice came again as the shadow started to move in backward direction asking her to follow and Kyoko found herself chasing the enigmatic shadow as her body finally became alive._

 _" **Come… follow me, let me show you something…."** The mysterious voice said again and with that Kyoko found herself watching a terrible scene playing before her eyes. It just couldn't be happening. She was beyond startled._

T _here was Kuon, lying on the road covered in blood with his eyes wide open and lifeless like icebergs._

 _Kyoko gasped audibly and covered her mouth with her hand to avoid shrieking._

 _"Kuon….. What happened?" She ran to his side and shook his body but failed to find any signs of life._

 _Tears streamed down from her eyes when she didn't get any response from him._

 _She placed his head in her lap and hugged him tightly rocking him back and forth, begging him to open his eyes and talk to her but all in vain. He was lifeless. She burst into tears and cried her heart out._

 _ **"Something terrible is going to happen. Your friend will become lifeless. He'll neither be able to live nor die."** Came the familiar gentle voice again._

 _Kyoko froze, clenching Kuon's body closer to her._

 _"It can't be. Kuon can't die. I won't let it happen. Tell me it's a joke. Wake him up please!" she begged holding on to Kuon's soulless body._

 ** _It's up to you. Save him in time. Show him the right path. Don't let him get lost in darkness or else he'll live life bitter than death, unable to get salvation._**

 _"How, how can I prevent it to happen? How can I save my best friend? Tell me!" she asked desperately while sobbing._

 ** _"You'll know how, just have faith in yourself. Remember that life is like a gamble, one wrong move can turn your life upside down and destroy everything leaving nothing but regrets behind. You may or may not get the second chance to undo your mistakes so choose carefully and watch your actions because your actions will determine your fate"_ **The voice instructed her and she felt the shadow slowly disappearing into darkness again **.**

 _"No… don't go. Don't leave me here! Kuon…. Kuon wake up!" She cried out miserably not knowing what to do_.

 ** _"We'll meet again soon, don't worry"_** the same male voice echoed in her ears again.

* * *

"Alright class you have one and a half hour left to finish your exam!" Teacher's voice pulled Kyoko out of her terrible experience.

 _Where am I?_ She thought quizzically.

Kyoko blinked in confusion when she looked around and found herself sitting in examination hall.

She was drowning in sweat and was panting heavily. Her eyes were red and tear filled and her body was still shaking.

She gulped.

 _"What the hell? Was I dreaming with open eyes? I wasn't sleeping at all, I'm sure of it then what was all that? Did it really happen? Was it all real or just my imagination? I felt both fear and pain. It can't be just a nightmare then what the hell was that? If I told anyone then they would laugh considering me a day dreamer, hallucinating retarded weirdo"_ she shivered from head to toe recalling her terrible experience in her mind.

"Did it really happen?" she asked herself for reassurance, being unable to believe.

She looked to her right side and found Kuon writing his paper while scratching the back of his neck.

 _"Weird… Kuon is fit and fine, in front of my eyes…. Then what was all that…?"_ she panicked inwardly.

She took in deep breath and composed herself and ran her hands over her face to wipe the worry away and focused her attention back to her paper but found out that she was already done.

She sighed in relief and reviewed her paper once again. It was mathematics paper, her favorite the one Kuon hated the most.

She looked towards Kuon's direction and found him messing with his paper again, with panic clearly visible on his face.

She chuckled. _Stupid Kuon, you have to take over your father's business. Show some interest in mathematics you idiot._

She erased her name from her paper and wrote Kuon's name on it and quietly slipped it over to Kuon's desk and grabbed his paper, managing to escape from invigilator's sharp scanning eyes.

Kuon's head shot up to look at her bewildered. "Shhh… just pretend that you wrote the paper OK? I still have time to finish" Kyoko whispered quietly.

Kuon blinked twice in confusion then grinned at her still astonished at her massive kindness. His best friend was from another world. Too kind for her own good, a person who never really cared for herself and always preferred other's happiness first. That was one of the reasons why he couldn't separate himself from her. She was his life blood. They were inseparable since childhood and Kyoko was the only one who could understand Kuon.

Being on the top was never her goal maybe that's why she was always on the top in everything even his parents loved and cared for Kyoko more than him. A single tear in Kyoko's eyes kept his parents especially Kuu awake all night, worried for her well being. His mother kept Kyoko close to her heart and Kuon got scolded by his mother Julie countless times for teasing her.

His parents loved her more than him. He never got jealous over it. After all she was one of a kind, the one who always looked after his parents like her own. She was kindhearted, obedient, talented, full of life and a book worm. But there was one thing about her, she never shared her worries with anyone and that thing was hurtful for him. He was her best friend after all but she kept her pain to herself, sharing nothing but happiness with others. She was master to bottle up her pain but oblivious to her, Kuon was the one who could see straight into her heart but he never forced her to share what she didn't want to share. He knew from the start that something was bothering her but he never forced her to tell him. He just kept himself close to her and comforted her in all the ways he could without any complain and demand.

Kuon smiled to himself as he looked at her innocent and beautiful face. _You'll never change Kyoko_. You _always help me whenever I am in trouble regardless of the consequences. What will I ever do without you? I can't even imagine a life without your existence. You are my best best best friend_.

Kyoko quickly busied herself in attempting her paper. With the speed of light, she managed to solve all the questions and still had 10 minutes to review the paper thoroughly, being careful enough to write her own name in the place of student's signature.

She sighed when she was done and handed her paper to examiner and quickly left the examination hall, grabbing her stuff while Kuon and her other friends followed her.

She was still shaken a little bit but she quickly collected herself and managed to compose a calm face when she felt her friends following behind her. She didn't want them to get worried for her. She didn't want them to know about her opened eyed horrible experience. She knew they wouldn't believe her and get suspicious.

"Hey Kyoko, wait!" Kuon called out from behind as he tried to catch up to her.

"You shouldn't have done that. It was too risky Kyoko. Are you mad? You were lucky enough that the examiner didn't see anything or else he could have cancelled your paper. What if you lost your position? What if you failed? You shouldn't take such risks you know" Kuon tried to scold her as he walked along.

"If you care that much, then you should pay more attention while preparing. It's not my fault that you are so dumb in Mathematics. I didn't want uncle Kuu scolding you… and don't worry I won't fail. I managed to answer all the questions in time." She told him and punched his arm as she stuck her tongue out while calling him a dumb head.

Kuon laughed. "Teddy bear!" he teased her.

"Hey! I'm not a teddy bear OK? Don't call me that! Why do you even call me a teddy bear? I don't understand! What kind of pet name it is?" She argued angrily while smacking his arm once again who couldn't hold back his laughter.

"You are so cute that's why, my cute little teddy bear" he teased her and burst into laughter again and ran away, defending himself from her attack. "Kyoko is a cute little teddy bear..." he shouted happily, tempting her to kill him.

"Why you….!" She ran after him in anger, meanwhile Kanae and Yashiro smiled while watching them.

"These two will never change." They said in unison.

"Hey you two, wait for us, let's go to Cafeteria and celebrate. Exams are finally over" Kanae and Yashiro ran after their friends asking them to slow down who were already out of the college gate.

* * *

That's it. Thanks for reading. Until next time.


End file.
